Derecho Divino
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Todo conocemos a Mance Rayder, el Rey del Pueblo Libre. Como fue criado por los hermanos negros, como se hizo uno de ellos. Y lo que pasó finalmente. ¿Pero que pensaba nuestro heroe a los 12 años?. Este fic participa en el reto 7 "Viejos Tiempos" del reto "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"


Holas . La verdad es que no se quien era rey cuando Mance era pequeño , pero me parecio que Jahaerys podía calzarse. Y tampoco se si fue al muro, pero….em ejem ejem …. .

Dejando eso aparte, espero que les guste la lectura. O si no ya saben donde dejar su opinión.

**Disclaimer: **Todo para el gordito Martin.

* * *

Ahí estaban todos, en una fila que pretendía ser militar. Todas y cada una de las personas que Mance conocía. Greg el panadero, el solemne Wilbur a quien le decían así porque cuando había prestado el juramento que todos los hermanos prestan para unirse a la guardia , estaba tan nervioso que se le escapó un gas que, cuenta la leyenda , resonó en todas las paredes del Castillo e hizo peligrar la integridad de las ventanas. También estaba su amigo Qhorin, el maestre Long y su padre, que le lanzaba amenazas con la mirada.

Pero ya la espera le estaba resultando demasiado tediosa. Vamos, si llevaban varios siglos ahí parados. Buscó el encuentro con los ojos grises de su amigo y los halló unas personas más allá de él, observando obstinadamente hacia el frente. Sabía que Qhorin era consiente que él lo estaba buscando y solo se hacia el desentendido. Bueno, a él siempre se le había dado mejor eso de comportarse como adulto en las situaciones que lo requerían, a pesar de los doce días del nombre que contaban ambos.

Lo miró fijamente durante unos minutos, tratando de hacer que se reira. Sin embargo, el otro chico era de piedra y cuando le devolvió la mirada, en ella se traslucía enojo, no diversión. Mance no lo pudo evitar y le saco la lengua, tan larga como podía. No mucho rato más tarde recibió una lengua de vuelta, a lo que respondió con un gesto burlón de los ojos.

Qhorin lo señaló con el dedo índice , moviendo la mano frente a la nariz. Eso era claramente "Mance apestas". Lo odió por ingenioso. Trató de pensar en una replica ingeniosa y cuando por fin estaba listo para hacerle a su amigo una compleja serie de señaléticas que implicaban una historia amorosa entre Qhorin y el maestre Long, un violento sonido de caballo y la orden imperiosa de un jinete desconocido lo sobresaltaron al punto de casi hacerlo tropezar. Qhorin se iba a reir de él, pero no tuvo ocasión pues pronto tuvieron al visitante tan esperado en frente de ellos. Al menos, el anunciante del visitante.

Traía ropas lujosas y brillantes que contrastaban con el negro uniforme del Castillo Negro, que vestían Mance, Qhorin y todos los demás.

"Preparaos para dar la bienvenida a su majestad el Rey Jaehaerys Targaryen II, rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar, los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y su protector"

Todos guardaron la respiración. A la derecha de la vista de Mance apareció el carruaje más enorme que el chico había visto en su vida. Rayder trato de imaginarse que clase de hombre estaría dentro de tal vehículo. De seguro que sería un hombre grande, de espaldas anchas y de rostro poderoso. De esos héroes que se describían en los cuentos que le solían narrar las criadas de la cocina.

Le pareció que el héroe demoraba demasiado en bajarse. ¿No debería aparecer de un salto, empuñando su espada recubierta de rubíes? Su incomprensión se hizo aún más profunda cuando observo como un sequito de personas se precipitaba a la entrada de la carpa para tender su brazo al rey.

Al final no era nada de lo que Mance había pensado. El ocupante del carruaje era un hombre joven, de la misma edad de su padre quizás, pero con un aspecto enfermizo y enclenque cuyos ojos se pasearon nerviosos por ese tropel de gente, como si les tuviera miedo. Apenas hizo un gesto con las manos que pretendía ser de saludo, y pidió que lo llevaran a sus habitaciones. Un par de hermanos se acercaron deseosos de mostrar sus ganas de ayudar al recién llegado.

Apenas el rey desapareció de la vista de todos, el mundo comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Todos volvieron a sus ocupaciones diarias y Mance se sintió desorientado por unos momentos. Su padre se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

-"Acompáñame a la habitación, hijo"

Se alejaron por uno de los muchos túneles del Castillo Negro en dirección a su pequeño hogar. Mance estaba extrañamente silencioso.

-Y…. ¿Qué te pareció el rey, hijo? Debes sentirte afortunado de haberlo conocido, no todos tienen ese privilegio.

El aludido tenía un torbellino de ideas en la cabeza, pero no estaba seguro de cómo expresarlas ni si debía hacerlo.

-Mmm, es que ¿Por qué ese hombre es el rey?

Su padre lo miro divertido.

-Porque es su derecho como heredero de la dinastía Targaryen.

-O sea que es rey porque se apellida Targaryen

-Sí, podrías razonarlo así.

-Pero Rayder también es un apellido bonito, ¿Cuál es la diferencia con el apellido Targaryen?

La voz de su padre se tiño de una extraña seriedad grave.

-En esta vida hay algunas cosas con las que es mejor no meterse, hijo. ¿Entiendes? Y no quiero escucharte decir una cosa como esa nunca más.

Mance dejo de caminar por unos segundos, tratando de comprender lo que había dicho su padre. Este perdió la paciencia rápidamente y lo agarró de la muñeca.

-Vamos hijo, que nos esperan en el salón.

Rayder hijo se prometió que volvería a pensar en ese asunto alguna vez, dijese lo que dijese su padre.


End file.
